


Invisible

by derseroyalty



Series: seasonal shift [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, season au, the sequel!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derseroyalty/pseuds/derseroyalty
Summary: To thank Smitty for what he did so long ago, the Seasons have a plan to show their gratitude.(If they can at least find the guy, then maybe this plan would be foolproof.)





	1. north to the highest star

**Author's Note:**

> because someone left a lovely comment on Seasons months after it ended, I decided to write a full sequel because I have no control over myself.
> 
> my bad. (not really)
> 
> happy 1 year anniversary to the end of Seasons! I managed to finish it in about 2-3 days and this one will take longer LOL but I still hope y'all enjoy. <3

During Autumn’s shift to Winter, Evan catches a glance of the guy out of the corner of his eye.

The staff extends in his hands and Jon powers down due to his season being over already, shaking some leaves out of his hoodie. “You alright, love?”

“…Yeah,” Evan replies, and leans forward to kiss him. Jon hums and Evan laughs and it’s over too soon, as per usual. Snowflakes catch on their clothes as the sky cools down even more so.

When Autumn vanishes into his own corner of reality, Evan looks towards the area again and frowns. The presence of a Wind spirit was still there; it felt like Smitty, but something seemed off. An item glints in his memories but he can’t figure out what it was—

“Hi Evan!” 

The embodiment of Winter smiles at the West Wind that appears in the snow, proudly gesturing to his wonderland. “Welcome back, Smitters!” 

The Wind blushes at the nickname and floats over, Spring’s flower crown and Summer’s circlet on his head. A new addition to his gifts would be Autumn’s bracelet on his wrist. 

Evan kneels down and tries not to laugh as Smitty’s eyes go huge. “I’m still not used to this.”

“Good!” Winter can’t hold back and laughs loudly. “You deserve it for helping us out. Thank you so much.” 

“It’s nothing,” Smitty insists. “I’m almost close to building my energy back up for it, by the way.”

Evan can’t help the shudder that runs through him at the thought of reuniting with everyone as he produces a ring from the snow piling at his feet. It’s silver with a blue gemstone; Smitty’s breath catches as he slips it onto his own finger. “Dude, this is gorgeous.” 

Tokens of appreciation from the Seasons themselves were extremely rare nowadays. Practically no one had any, with the occasional mortal about every five thousand years from only one Season.

Now a Wind spirit had all four blessings and he knew he was the first and only to ever receive them. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Evan tells him sincerely. “Hey, sorry if this is a weird question, but what does your boyfriend look like?”

Smitty blinks in surprise. “East Wind? Uh…shaggy white hair, a lot of rings, painted nails. Why?”

Evan does his best to recall the memory. A familiar glint is the only thing he can latch on, and the snow in front of him forms into a small ring. He picks it up and studies it. “Does he wear a ring like this?”

The West Wind peers at it and goes even paler. The ring is white due to the snow but the gemstones encrusted in it give it more detail, and it’s a very unusual ring in itself. “That’s…that’s the ring I gave him when we first started going out. How in the world did you know that?”

“I think I saw him,” Evan confesses. “Jon gave me the staff and I saw a glimpse of that ring. It was only for a brief second, but I know it was him!” 

Smitty sighs, and Evan startles as he recognizes the signs of grief on the Wind’s face. “I don’t know. It might be.”

“Smitty?” Evan asks, worried as he realizes that the Wind spirit’s form has faded significantly. “Are…are you okay?”

The West Wind wipes his face raggedly. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. It’s good. I just haven’t seen him in forever and he won’t ever go find me first. It just kinda sucks you know? I feel like I’m putting in a bunch of effort and he just…won’t show up. Fuck. I’m sorry Evan, I didn’t mean to put this all on you.”

“It’s okay!” Winter reassures him. “This clearly means a lot to you. Is there any way to directly contact him?”

Smitty groans and goes limp, letting himself float up to Evan’s height. “I think so. Maybe. I just wish he’d come visit me without me saying anything.” 

Evan frowns and unknowingly causes a small blizzard to whirl around him. “Do you want us to talk to him?”

“No!” Smitty’s eyes go huge. “He’ll think I’m clingy or something!!”

Winter gives him a bewildered look. “How long have you been dating him?”

“…Several thousand years?”

“For fuck’s sake.” Evan does his best not to crack up. “Dude, he probably misses you as much as you miss him.”

"So what? He won’t do anything about it.” Smitty snaps. “It doesn’t matter. I appreciate you asking though.”

The West Wind floats off and Evan realizes he has a very terrible plan in mind. He just needs to figure out how to do it first.

* * *

Every Season has a respective Wind. They just never really show up, since they just produce, well, the winds. Smitty technically belonged to Spring and he was soft, sweet, and sarcastic when needed. 

Evan hadn't seen his Wind in a very long time. He figured he didn’t need to, since his Wind was an asshole and it fit Winter extremely well. 

With his Season in full blast and Smitty taking refuge somewhere warm, Evan finds himself heading to a remote cave in the Rocky Mountains. The entire cave is iced over; jagged pieces of ice keep mortals away, and it seems as if there’s no sign of life.

Evan just tries not to smile and heads inside, Winter staff tapping once on the cave floor. It echoes throughout the area and there’s a very loud groan from the back. 

“Who the FUCK actually wanted to walk in here?” Boreas snaps as he emerges from the cave. “I literally JUST made sure my wife is asleep properly, she needs her beauty sleep since she’s a cloud spirit and—son of a BITCH it’s YOU.”

“Hi, Boreas.” Evan laughs. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Boreas huffs and crosses his arms. “Hello, Winter. What the fuck do you want.”

“I’ve got a predicament.” Evan puts his hands together. “And since I like to think I know you well, in exchange for helping me, I’ll let you run rampant next time it’s Winter.”

Boreas’s eyes go huge and he tries not to breath out in excitement. “You’ll let me go loose? After all these years?”

“For helping me? Yeah, for sure.” Evan nods. He’s not one to break his promises and Boreas knows that. 

"Alright then! Whaddya need help with?” Boreas asks, looking much more relaxed now. “Need me to ice over a town or something?”

Winter winces. “Actually, I need you to find the East Wind.” 

A whirl of ice and snow hits Evan in the face and drags him out of the cave. Boreas glares angrily at him. “You want me to find _Eurus?_ For WHAT? And isn’t that Autumn’s job?”

“It’s for the West Wind!” Evan pleads. “H—He did something so kind for me, he dragged all of the Seasons into our Garden so we could all see each other and I want to repay that kindness.” 

Boreas looks a bit impressed. “Smitty managed to do that? That’s pretty cool. I didn’t think he’d be able to have the energy. But what the fuck do you need me for?”

For a moment, Evan struggles to remember the Wind’s human name. He squints once, twice, and then finally says, “Marcel, please. I’m already going to recruit my other halves; I just need the other Winds to help us out. Smitty doesn’t know I’m doing this.”

Marcel grumbles to himself but he finally stretches and sighs. “Fine. It’d be nice to actually see everyone again, but DON’T tell them I said that.” 

Evan grins. “Trust me, I won’t.” (He already has the full intention of telling Notus, and he can’t wait to see the look on the South Wind’s face.)

The two blur together in a clash of Winter storms and head to Central Park, settling down near a fountain. “Spring should be here soon,” Evan murmurs. 

“Is Zephyrus coming with him?” Marcel asks. Evan blinks as he suddenly remembers Smitty’s real name. “Or is he just traveling again?”

“Should be traveling,” Evan replies. “Spring is already gonna help with our plan, but I’m gonna need Notus to help us too. Summer should be fine with it. Think you’re up for the challenge?”

Marcel cracks his knuckles and grins, expression sharp as the North Wind. “Absolutely. Let’s do this.”


	2. west to the setting sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I forgot to mention, but Invisible is set a couple of years after Seasons! Smitty's gotta charge up for it; over the next century or so, he'll get better and faster at dragging the Seasons into the Garden.

Spring looks good. 

His pale blue hair is ruffled upwards and he looks happy as he approaches Evan. For a moment, his hazel eyes acknowledge the Wind standing next to him, and then his eyes go huge.

“MARCEL?!” Craig says excitedly, starting to run forward. “Oh my god! How the hell did Ev manage to get you out of wherever you were?”

Boreas rolls his eyes but he still looks a bit fond. “Shut the fuck up. We’re here on a mission.”

Spring blinks in surprise and goes in for a hug, patting Marcel on the back before leaning in to kiss Winter. There’s a weak warm breeze that signals the arrival of his respective element, and the Earth sighs at the renewal of the Seasons. 

Evan hands over the Winter staff and smiles as it collapses back into the ring. Craig inhales and then crackles with energy, shuddering as flowers remerge in his beard. “That felt really good, actually. So what do you need from me?”

“I need you to get Time to give us another spell to pause the Earth,” Evan says firmly. “We’re basically going to redo what Smitty did, but just the other way around. I’m trying to find Eurus.”

Craig’s jaw drops. “That’s a fucking amazing idea, babe. I’ll do my best.”

“Thank you,” Evan says hurriedly, feeling his power drain away. He retreats to give Marcel a hug and then vanishes back into the last snowflake, letting himself charge up for the big event. 

Craig and Marcel exchange a glance and then freeze as a certain Wind’s aura floats over the area. “Hide!” Spring hisses, eyes wide as Marcel dissolves into a sharp breeze.

Smitty reforms in front of Craig and grins. “Hi Craig! What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” Craig stammers, caught off guard. “Uh, enjoying the beginning of my Season as always.”

Smitty opens his mouth but then pauses, stopping to turn and stare at the gardens appearing. “Was Boreas here? I can feel his presence.” 

Spring jumps onto the excuse and nods rapidly. “Yeah, he decided to follow Winter around for a bit. Something about wanting to throw snowballs at him?”

Smitty laughs loudly, eyes crinkling at the edges. “Sounds like him. Haven’t seen Marcel in forever, though. How’s he doing?”

“Good! He was busy and had to leave pretty quickly.” Craig says with sympathy. “Sorry dude. How’re you doing?”

If Spring concentrates hard enough, he can feel Marcel’s presence settling up in a tree. “I’m doing alright,” the Wind responds. “Just roaming the Earth again.” 

Craig nods, pulling Smitty in for a pressing hug. He pats the flower crown and it hums under his fingertips, responding to the flush of power beneath in his veins. “I heard that the gardens are beautiful this year,” he grins, showing off a bit. “I wonder if the Garden of Seasons falls under my jurisdiction?”

“It’s for every Season, I think it’s fine.” Smitty laughs. “I should be ready to bring everyone back in at the end of Autumn.”

Spring visibly shudders at that and a crop of roses appear at his feet. “Oh. Oh boy. Are you okay with that?”

“Of course!” The West Wind insists. “You guys mean the world to me and I’m glad to be able to help whenever I can. I promise I’ve been conserving. Speaking of that, I’m gonna fade out so I can go rest somewhere. Is that alright?”

“Yes!” Craig leaps on the opportunity. “Be safe. We love you.”

Smitty grins, and he dissolves into the breeze.

Spring lets out a huge sigh of relief and turns to Boreas, who’s reforming in front of him. “I can’t believe we got away with that.”

Marcel exhales as well and sends a sharp chill over the roses for a brief moment. “Holy fuck that was close. We need to step our game up. Evan said to find Time and get the spell.”

“How do we drag a Wind out?” Craig asks, running a hand through his ruffled light blue hair. “Do we need everyone in the same place like the Seasons?”

“Nah,” Marcel says after a moment. “We’re not as powerful. We just need the spell and me, Notus, and Smitty. The Seasons being there will definitely help though.”

“Should we all meet in the Garden of Seasons then?” Craig replies. He’s running ideas in his mind for Summer to carry out, checking the energy Smitty needs to dissolve everyone and take them home. If the other Winds can take that load, then Smitty wouldn’t need to rest as much.

But if they had the extra energy to use for Eurus…

Craig grins and he whirls around to Marcel, who merely blinks at him. “Dude. I fucking GOT IT.”

“What.”

Spring starts pacing back and forth, his footprints leaving fresh dirt behind. “We find the location of Time and tell Summer. He gets the spell, we get ready for Autumn, and all seven of us help Smitty with the Garden. When Smitty drags all of us in, we drag Eurus out from wherever he is.”

Marcel whistles under his breath. “Damn. That’s a good plan. So how do we find Time?”

Craig looks up into the sky. “We follow the oldest star. Marcel, how far do your Winds go?”

“Far enough. If you lend me some power, I can narrow down the search even more so.” Marcel’s right hand fades into the wind and then reforms. “Up for it?”

“Of course!” Craig reaches forward and grasps Marcel’s arm, eyes fluttering shut as the world dissolves once more. 

_The Earth is vast and so full of life. There’s weather patterns reaching all across the globe, spinning on its orbit constantly and admiring the sun’s warmth._

_Boreas is cold and sharp and icy. His Wind sharpens Evan’s Season, makes it even colder and icier than before. Craig breathes out frost and sends his power into Marcel’s body._

_Marcel shudders as his radar settles down somewhere in Italy, scattered around Rome. Mission complete, the two burst apart._

“Shit,” Marcel wheezes, eyes wide. “I haven’t done that in thousands of years. At least it still works, right?”

Craig nods and catches his own breath. If the essence of Time was around Rome, he’d have Tyler and Notus head over with Marcel to ask for the spell. They don’t necessarily need a spell to stop Time, they just need one strong enough to drag in Eurus. Smitty would take care of the ticking clock.

“We got our coordinates,” Craig says. “Let’s go see Summer.”

Marcel sighs heavily but joins Spring as his Season winds down to an end after another few months. The days grow hotter and the sunlight is brighter, sending waves of heat onto the Earth. 

Boreas wraps himself in a cold breeze. “I’d hate to be Notus right now.”

Spring hums thoughtfully. "You wanna call him over? Since you're the North Wind, and he's the South, wouldn't your call be stronger?"

Marcel glares at him. "Hell no. I refuse to call that asshole, I'm gonna have Summer do it."

Craig raises an eyebrow as Tyler approaches from somewhere in the distance. "He's one of your best friends."

"And?"

"Sup fuckboy," Tyler says loudly as he makes his way into Craig's space. "Boreas? Holy shit dude, haven't seen you in forever! Ev finally let you out of your cage?"

"Fuck you," Marcel snaps. "Also, drag Notus's ass over here; we need him for a stupid fucking mission." 

Tyler narrows his eyes but silently calls to his Wind; as Craig fills Summer in on their plan for Smitty and Eurus, a hot breeze rolls in and Marcel straightens his spine. 

Notus practically drips with relaxation. His beard is still perfect and the sunglasses he's wearing fit him so goddamn well that Marcel growls angrily at the sight. 

"Boreas?" Notus asks, grinning at him. "I knew Summer wouldn't call me just for nothing! How've you been, asshole?"

"Suck my dick, Luke." Marcel flips him off. "We're on a mission to drag Eurus's ass out of his hiding place."

Luke actually looks surprised at that. "Really? For Zephyrus?" 

"Yeah, and for the rest of the Seasons." Marcel jerks his head at the glowing golden crown on Tyler's head. Craig blows him a kiss and then melts back into the trees, taking the last of his rose petals with him.

"Well boys," Tyler grins at them. "Seems like we've got a lot of shit to make happen. Y'all up for it?"

Marcel snorts and Luke blinks. "I have no idea what we're about to do, but sure dude. Fill me in when we get there, you dragged me out of a really nice nap."

Summer snaps his fingers and the three break apart into sunlight and a cold breeze, scattering themselves into the atmosphere and onwards to Rome.

Two Winds down, two to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy anniversary to Cascade, Game Over, and the snapchat (somewhat) epilogue for Homestuck. you have brought me many tears and you are legendary among the fandom for all you've done. 
> 
> thanks for making me cry, assholes.


	3. south to the warm sands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get to go home for the first time in a week and a half for thanksgiving break from college and Im super excited lol
> 
> hope y'all enjoy <3

Summer is loud and bright and encompassing.

They land in the stands of the Colosseum; as Luke and Marcel whirl into their forms and look around, Tyler lands right in the center and ignores the humans passing by him.

He hasn't been here in a few thousand years. Even as he wanders around, he can feel the hum of something ancient beneath his feet. 

“How’s your wife?” Luke asks Marcel, peering at him over his sunglasses. “Haven’t seen her in a long time, is she doing well?”

Marcel’s frosty demeanor melts a bit as he smiles. “Yeah, Simone’s doing alright. She’s probably active since it’s warm out; she loves being a cloud spirit.”

Luke’s lazy aura sparks with excitement. “So, we’re here to find Time right?”

“We’ve already found them.” Tyler’s voice cuts through. “They’re right below our feet.”

The two Winds startle at his voice and then slowly look down. Even through the stands, some very powerful aura is right near them. “Oh,” Luke says, and then he quietly puts his sunglasses back on.

A burst of hot air settles over the Colosseum. Tyler breathes in and out, closing his eyes. _Time,_ He thinks, and a glow of building sunlight surrounds his body. _I need to talk to you._

There is a stir in the universe. 

**Summer.**

A quiet sense of relief in the sun. _Hello, Time. I’ve come with the North and South Wind to ask for a favor._

The mortals below them freeze in place, and Summer knows Time is observing him. **You seek the fourth Wind.**

 _My loves and I want to thank Zephyrus by reuniting him with Eurus._ Tyler’s voice is firm but respectful. _All we ask is a spell powerful enough to drag the East Wind out of his hiding spot._

There’s a quiet hum, and Tyler suddenly has the feeling that he’s being laughed at. **You disturb my slumber for a radar.**

Shit. Fuck. Tyler sucks in a breath. _I apologize, but this is really important to us. Zephyrus has managed to reunite the Seasons in the Garden, and we want to do the same for the Winds. All eight of us together._

A sigh echoes throughout the Colosseum. Marcel and Luke, still silent, are just listening into the conversation and staring at each other in shock and awe.

**A noble cause. The Seasons do not ask for favors, and you have intrigued me with your plan. Zephyrus will come for his spell soon, will he not?**

"He will," Marcel mutters under his breath. "The Seasons are very grateful to him, and Smitty deserves to see Kryoz again." 

Tyler turns to him in surprise and the essence of Time seems to chuckle. **Very well. Take it, Summer, and share the West Wind's joy with the world. I like him.**

 _Thank you,_ Tyler nearly dissolves into sunlight out of pure relief. _I promise we won't let you down._

**I should hope not, Summer. Keep your Winds safe.**

Time fades away, the world resumes ticking, and Tyler looks down at the crackling green energy in his hands. 

They've got it.

* * *

"So, how the FUCK are we going to hide this?"

Marcel raises an eyebrow at the spell that Tyler's still holding as they reform in some playground on the West coast. "We can try to mask it?" 

Luke shrugs, using his warm winds to gently push a swing back and forth. "Do we have an object that we can store it in?"

The Winds turn to Tyler's crown, and Summer automatically shakes his head. "Nope. We mess with the Seasonal object, our shit gets fucked up. Not dealing with that."

Luke turns away to think about it as Marcel's eyes widen. "I got it. Holy fucking shit I got it."

As the two Summer spirits look at him, he sends some of his aura shooting upwards into the sky. Only Winter and other Wind spirits would get it, but there was a very special someone who had learned to read the wind currents.

Sure enough, only a minute after Marcel's call, a cloud gently floats down from the sky. "Love?" A quiet voice calls out. "Are you alright?"

Boreas rushes his wife and grins as she squeaks in surprise, the clouds hovering around her vanishing. "Hello my dear! Are you enjoying the sun?"

"It's lovely!" Simone gushes. "I cherish being able to float anywhere I please."

She cuts herself off when she realizes who's staring at her. "Love. The Summer Season is looking at me."

"He sure is," Marcel agrees. "I have a huge favor to ask." 

Simone turns to him with an eyebrow raised and Tyler steps forth, making sure he comes off as respectful. "Boreas's wife?" He asks, kneeling down. "I'm sorry if we dragged you away from anything you were doing, but we're on a mission to reunite the Winds. Eurus refuses to reappear after several years and it would make Smitty happy."

At the mention of Smitty, Simone relaxes and nods. "The West Wind. A sweetheart, if I remember properly. What do you want me to do?"

Tyler grins at her and holds up the spell. "Can you hide this in a cloud of yours? We're doing our best to hide it from Smitty, and none of us are very good at that. Kid's got a knack for finding stuff out."

Simone gingerly takes the spell and shudders at the energy that ripples through her. "So, you want me to hide this in a cloud, and have it ready sometime soon?"

"Near the end of Autumn." Luke cuts in. "Smitty's recharge will be done by then, and that's when he's going to drag the Seasons in again for their vacation. The Winds are gonna join him." 

The cloud spirit barely thinks it over before she nods immediately. "I'll do it. I know Marcel wants this to work, so I wholeheartedly give my permission."

"Oh thank god," Tyler mutters in the background. 

A cloud floats down from the heavens and Simone lets the crackling spell fade into the fluff. The cloud turns an interesting shade of green before fading to a light shade, and she sends it floating towards Summer. "Keep it with you always," she says. "When the time is right, have Autumn dissolve the cloud. It'll activate and drag Eurus from wherever he is."

"You're the fucking BEST." Marcel leans over to kiss Simone's cheek and she giggles. "Thanks love."

Summer exhales as he takes the cloud. Simone bids them a goodbye and vanishes back to wherever she was, and the two Wind spirits look back at him. 

"So what now?" Luke asks. "The plan's falling into place, isn't it?"

"Yep." Tyler prods the cloud. "We're almost done with everything. The next and final part of this is letting Jon know what the fuck is going on and to get Craig and Evan close enough to Autumn before Smitty starts the other spell."

"Oh good," Marcel remarks. "We're almost done."

The three of them busy themselves on the playground; it won't be long now, and after a short while, Marcel gets buffed by a cooler chill. Something cool runs down his spine and Luke blinks in shock. "He's almost here."

In the distance, Autumn sprints towards them with a huge grin on his face and blue hoodie still tattered, and Summer does his best not to laugh as one hand rests on the cloud and the other on his golden crown. "Game time, boys. Y'all got a lot of shit to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to me, Time doesn't actually have a bbs character for itself! they're just a concept with a consciousness. didn't feel like giving it a character lmfao
> 
> besides, if it was a bbs character, they would've sassed the shit out of Tyler. that's just how life works.


	4. east to the rising moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure if I'll be able to get another chapter of act one scene zero or the finale of this story out before thanksgiving, so I'll say this now!
> 
> happy thanksgiving my dears; eat as much as you want to your heart's content, and know that I am so very thankful for all of you. you guys have lightened up my life and Im always so excited to post a new chapter in the hopes that you guys enjoy it. <3
> 
> have a wonderful thanksgiving!

When Summer catches Autumn in his arms and Marcel’s soul flares at the hint of cold in the atmosphere, Luke slowly exhales at the electrical current in the air. It’s very, very faint, and a glint of a familiar ring jolts his memories. 

_Eurus._

The East Wind’s presence is something he hasn’t felt in a very long time; if Smitty was heartbroken over never seeing him, he completely understood why. 

Kryoz just never showed up at anything. He was the most anti-social Wind out of all of them, choosing to roam the Earth instead of spending time with anyone else. 

“He’s here,” Luke breathes out, and Marcel jerks around and stares at the spot where Kryoz’s presence was a second ago.

“He was here,” Marcel corrects him. “Do you think he’s onto us?”

“Just call me when you need me!” Tyler shouts as he melts into sunshine. Jon blows him a kiss and heads on over with the fluffy green cloud in his hands. 

“So what’s up?” Jon says happily. “I just gotta break this cloud when Smitty does his thing?” 

“Don’t do it before then,” Marcel warns him. “I will fuck you up if you do.”

Autumn’s eyes glow with admiration. “I’m so glad you’re Evan’s Wind, you guys fit well.” 

Marcel jerks back and Luke tries not to laugh. “Hello again, Autumn. It’s been a really long time.”

“Yeah!” Jon stuffs the cloud in his hoodie pocket and his blue eyes swim like the ocean. “I’m totally ready for this. I haven’t stared into Craig’s eyes in FOREVER, and I know Tyler’s being pissy from not being able to hold Evan’s hand.”

“Gross,” Marcel mutters.

“To pass the time, I brought a bunch of Halloween movies.” Autumn brings them out of…well, wherever they were, and Luke and Marcel stare down at the giant pile of movies. At the very top, they can spot all the Conjuring movies, and Luke sighs heavily and Marcel groans loudly. 

“Three months of this?” Marcel asks weakly. 

Jon has a glint in his eye that looks genuinely terrifying. It reminds them of his old nickname “Delirious”, during the Halloween part of his Season. “Yep.”

“Fuck,” Luke whispers.

* * *

When Smitty appears in a burst of warm air, he’s completely surprised to see Boreas and Notus curled around each other and trying not to shake. About twenty-two popcorn buckets are discarded off to the side and Autumn has his hands in the air, arguing about something on the TV monitor he has on. 

“But it’s not LOGICAL!” Jon insists. “His traps are bullshit! The probability of them working is slim to none, so how the fuck does he manage to get ALL OF THEM to work the way he wants them to! Plus the timeline is absolutely FUCKED!” 

“No more,” Luke moans. “Please no more!”

“Hold on!” Jon keeps on staring at the screen and Smitty winces as someone meets their untimely end. “That looks so fake!” 

Marcel looks faintly green as he grabs a nearby popcorn bucket and cries a bit.

Smitty floats on over, making sure his two crowns from Spring and Summer don’t fall off. “You guys okay?” 

“OH THANK GOD! IT’S OVER!” Luke cries as he breezes towards Smitty. “Please save us. Autumn has been showing us horror movies since the beginning of his Season.”

The West Wind tries not to laugh and then registers who’s in his arms. “Wait, _Notus?_ Holy shit!”

“Hey, Smitters.” The South Wind grins at him. “Long time no see!” 

Zephyrus stares at him and then gasps excitedly, wrapping him in a huge hug. “How’ve you been?! I’ve missed you!”

Marcel and Luke exchange guilty glances; they both hadn’t visited, each assuming that they were fine without seeing the others. Now with three out of four Winds, they felt part of themselves become complete.

Even if they weren’t in a polyamorous relationship like the Seasons, their friendship (and in Smitty/Kryoz’s case, relationship) was still important and they hadn’t realized how much they had missed each other. 

“I’ve been good,” Luke says softly. “Also, Winter’s hovering over there.”

Smitty turns around to spot Tyler and Craig, Evan starting to walk on over. His hair is still always dark and there’s an aura of excitement around him as he taps his fingers nervously against his thigh. 

“You okay?” Evan asks, winking at Jon. Autumn takes off his bracelet and holds his hands out, letting Smitty take it. 

The Wind manages a small smile and fades a decent amount as he sets the bracelet on the ground. “Yeah, I’m good. I gotta make sure I got this correctly.” 

Winter smiles at Smitty, who’s still wearing all the tokens from the Seasons. “Mind if the Winds join us for this?”

Zephyrus startles at that, but looks slightly downcast at the four Seasons and three Winds. “Yeah, that’s fine.” 

Winter leans down, presses one finger to the bracelet, and watches as it glows and starts to shift.

Smitty shuts his eyes and that’s when everyone else frantically gestures at Jon. The Autumn Season has a wicked grin on his face as he brings the cloud out from his hoodie. A sharp pull, and the cloud rips itself apart and there’s a tug in everyone’s gut as green electricity crackles into the air.

Smitty gasps as the Seasonal object goes nuts again, both spells feeding into it. They all feel the pull; Craig goes first, dissolving and winking at his dear Wind. Evan and Tyler go hand-in-hand, reveling in the feeling of touch as they crack and melt respectively. 

It’s Jon they need to stay, so the Winds look into his soul and feel the faint thread that connects to Eurus. Smitty’s weak _“what’re you guys doing?”_ falls unheard on their ears as Luke and Marcel grab on and _yank._

Halfway around the world, a spirit gets picked up and thrown. 

The force needed to keep them from breaking apart is almost too much, but the power that Smitty’s been storing is the only thing that keeps them afloat. The spell from Time gives them the extra leverage they need, and Eurus comes hurtling through the trees with a screech. 

Smitty screams “KRYOZ?!” before they all get thrown into the Seasonal object, and Time stops as all eight crash-land back into the Garden of Seasons, sending each Season and Wind shooting to their respective corners. 

Kryoz winces from his spot next to Jon and then floats up, staring at his boyfriend. “Smitty?”

Before anyone has the chance to say anything, Zephyrus stares back at him, and then promptly faints in a dead slump, nearly fading in Spring’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus points if you know what movies delirious is talking about lmao 
> 
> (I can only watch dead meat on youtube for them, because I can't handle watching any of them irl and for the whole movie)


	5. compass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finals week is upon me
> 
> had a final at 7:30 am on Friday and I walked in 30 minutes late with Whataburger and my teacher was like "Im glad you got food" and I didn't get docked any points shoutout

There’s a decent amount of yelling from the Seasons as Craig catches Smitty, eyes wide. “Oh fuck.”

Kyroz can’t stop staring at him, taking a hesitant step forward. The Winds shove past him and Marcel sends a cold gust at Smitty’s face, sighing in relief as it solidifies him. “Oh thank god,” he mumbles. “Don’t do that shit, idiot.”

“SMITTERS!” Evan comes rushing to him. The tokens are still on his body, so Winter leans down and sends a bit of his aura into his ring. 

It sends a power surge through Smitty and he jolts up, gasping for air. “What happened?”

“You passed out, dumbass.” Marcel snaps; they all know him well enough that they know he’s relieved, not angry. “Please try not to do that again.”

Kyroz freezes as Autumn places a hand on his shoulder. The Season just raises an eyebrow, sending a jolt of coldness through his touch. “We’re gonna have to talk, buddy.”

“I didn’t know,” Kyroz says weakly. “I—I promise I didn’t, I figured we were both okay and oh god I should’ve checked up on him—”

A burning sensation on his other shoulder, and Kyroz whips around to see Summer glaring at him. “Try that shit again and you’ll never see the end of my wrath,” Tyler snarls. “I’ll make sure the other Winds know too.”

At Smitty’s side, Evan exhales out of relief and crushes the Wind into a huge hug. “You scared the absolute shit out of me, Smitters. Please, PLEASE try not to faint on us.”

“No promises,” Smitty murmurs, dazed from the power surge in his veins. “Did…did you actually…”

Marcel and Luke move aside and Craig’s grip on his beloved Wind tightens. “Yeah, they did.” Evan mutters. “Took a whole year for this. A lot of teamwork and spells but we brought Kyroz to see you.”

Smitty stares back at his boyfriend and Kyroz stares back. It’s dead silent before Smitty sobs and brings a hand to his mouth, trembling as he takes him in. “You never visited,” He cries out. “I—I waited, and sent out calls, and you just never responded and I figured you didn’t want to see me so I gave up and—”

“No, it’s my fault.” Kyroz interrupts him with tears in his eyes. “I shouldn’t have left. I thought you didn’t want to be around my clinginess and I wanted to give you space from myself.”

“Oh boy,” Evan sighs. “Seems we’re at a miscommunication. So, Smitty; you want to spend time with Kyroz, and he never shows up. Is that right?”

“Yeah,” Smitty whispers. 

“And Kyroz,” Evan turns to him, “you figured that you being ‘clingy’ would drive him away so you just decided to stay away.”

Eurus nods with tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

All the Seasons sigh and Craig gently lets go of Smitty, lightly pushing him forward. “I think you two need to talk. This is causing you both a bunch of stress and it’s affecting everything you guys do."

Evan looks over at Kyroz, who looks wrecked. Without a word, he bends down into the snow and picks up the icy ring he first showed Smitty when this whole fiasco started. "I saw this last year. Was it you?"

Kyroz stares at it and then back at Winter, eyes wide. "It was. I popped in twice, I—I felt Smitty's presence and I knew the Winds were getting back together again. Figured it was only a matter of time."

"You love him?" Jon asks, glancing at his loves. "Just want to be sure."

An angry wind whips around them; it's the colder side of Autumn, when the cold front starts to freeze everything early on. Smitty closes his eyes at the familiar aura and then shivers when Kyroz snarls, _"I've ALWAYS loved him."_

"Good!" Autumn looks pleased. "Then go talk to him."

With no hesitation, Kyroz blurs and vanishes. The Seasons blink before Smitty dissolves as well, and the two of them twirl and twine together. There's gusts of wind and tears and whispers of forgiveness and promises, and Marcel and Luke look at each other with sighs of relief.

As they have their reunion, the Seasons end up in each other's arms again to create their equilibrium. Auras flare and go back to normal, and there's something soothing being in their presence. 

Marcel exhales and sends a frosty breath into the air. "So Luke, what now?"

The Summer Wind looks over at his Season and something softens in him. "Dunno. Think I'll come around more often, I've missed the company." 

"Me too," Marcel replies. "I love Simone with all my heart, but I tend to forget about the rest of my friends." 

The two nod in unison and look over at the swirl of currents. Finally, they break apart and Smitty's wiping tears out of his eyes. They're both smiling, which brings the other two Winds over. 

"Everything okay?" Marcel asks, unnaturally kind. "Wanted to make sure you guys are alright."

"Feelin' peachy," Kyroz responds. He has an arm wrapped around Smitty's waist and they both have giant smiles on their faces. "Thank you guys. I know I don't have a valid excuse as to why as I was gone, and I'm not sure if I deserve his forgiveness, but I still appreciate y'all bringing me to him."

"Hush," Smitty rolls his eyes. The tokens on his body are starting to shine brighter as the Seasons stick together. "You're here now and that's what matters."

Kyroz stares at Winter's ring, Summer's circlet, Autumn's bracelet, and Spring's flower crown, and then he leans down into Jon's corner. "The ring you gave me. You molded it from Craig, right?"

"Yeah?" Smitty blinks. Marcel and Luke start to grin. 

A blast of aura, and a beautiful golden ring gets formed from that corner. Kyroz holds it out to Smitty with a shy smile. "Will you wear one for me too?"

Zephryus yelps and tackles Eurus down, pressing kisses to his cheek. "I love you!"

"I love you more, my dear." They're both choked up a bit and Luke just puts his sunglasses back on. "Ah, young love."

Marcel laughs and sends Simone a message on the breeze that he would be home soon. "I think it's our cue to leave. I'll see all of you around! Evan, I'll be back in a few weeks because of that promise."

Winter peers up from where Summer is draped over him, Autumn curled up in his lap. "Yeah dude! See you around Boreas."

Marcel gives them a two-fingered salute and vanishes. Luke shrugs and vanishes too, a faint trail of warmth left behind. 

Smitty and Kyroz whisper their goodbyes and the West Wind sighs as the two whirl together and leave the Garden. When they reform on a beach somewhere, Kyroz looks down at Smitty and gently cups his cheek. "You okay?" He whispers, warm and loving. 

Smitty...just knows. He knows from his love's stance that he's not going anywhere, and Kyroz doesn't want to leave. His apology was genuine and god, of course he'd forgive him. Being immortal was a strange concept and time passed differently for everyone. 

Besides. Zephyrus knows his life is only going to get better and better.

"Yeah," Smitty whispers back. "I don't wanna change this for the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to dead day in college where I didn't do ANYTHING except watch achievement hunter in bed and occasionally get up to go bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> season au is still my shit


End file.
